


Wedding Day

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: It is Ran's and Tsugumi's big day!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> RanTsugu I feel is a super underrated ship because there are so many instances where Ran showed certain affection for Tsugumi. The prompt is of course, wedding day XD

"Himari-chan, do I look okay? This is not out of place right?" Tsugumi adjusted her wedding headpiece. She was a bit nervous and flustered because today is her wedding day with Ran.

"You look fine, Tsugu. Hehe~" Himari chuckled as she helped Tsugumi apply her makeup, "stop worrying so much and just enjoy the moment, okay?"

"Himari-chan, thank you for agreeing to be my bridesmaid...I don't know what I would do without you..." Tsugumi got teary-eyed as she stared up at Himari.

"Nooo! You cannot cry, Tsugu! The makeup will be smudged! I know, I know. I am your best friend, of course I will be your bridesmaid!" Himari smiled warmly at Tsugumi.

"Ehehe..." Tsugumi blushed slightly as she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. Just then, the door bursts opened. 

"Tsugu! We came to see how you're doing!" Tomoe shouted with her loud voice. Tsugumi turned to the doorway to see Tomoe with a wide grin.

"Moca-chan is here too~" Moca peeked from behind Tomoe.

"Mouuuu!! You all can't come here, you all are Ran's bridesmaid!" Himari pouts as she groans.

"Ahaha, Himari-chan it's okay~ How do I look?" Tsugumi smiled brightly at Tomoe and Moca.

"Woooaahhh you look absolutely stunning!" Tomoe exclaimed. Moca nodded silently beside Tomoe.

"Mhm mhm, you will totally steal the spotlight from Ran~" Moca said seriously.

"Moca-chan! Stop joking around!" Tsugumi blushed hard as she looked away. Himari gave a smug look.

"Of course! I was the one who applied the makeup!" Himari crossed her arms and held her head up high.

"Now that I think of it...I think Ran is prettier..." Moca looked at Tsugumi while rubbing her chin. Himari's expression instantly changed as her eyes slowly widened.

"Tsuguuuuu! Look, Moca always bully me!!" Himari whines as she pointed at Moca, who was smiling slyly.

"Ahahaha..." Tsugumi gave an awkward laugh.

"Alright! Tsugu, you better get ready because Ran is super excited to marry you! She is already waiting at the stage and practicing her kiss!" Tomoe laughs, she leaned in closer and whispered, "Don't tell her I said that..."

Tsugumi got even more embarrassed as she buried her face in her hands, which caused the trio to burst into laughter.

* * *

The wedding bells ring as Ran waited nervously on the stage for Tsugumi to walk down the aisle. She fidgets with her hands as sweat started forming on her forehead. After much discussion with Tsugumi and her family, Ran decided to be the "groom" while Tsugumi will be the bride. Ran's hair was braided by her Tomoe who managed to learn it online in less than a week. There is a flower accessory on her hair too, specially arranged by her father. She donned a typical wedding suit, with black outerwear and an inner white T-shirt, combined with a red coloured tie, her favourite colour. Tomoe and Moca stood behind Ran, acting as her "best man", with Tomoe grinning widely and Moca looking kinda confused. 

"Your big day, Ran! Excited?" Tomoe gave a hearty pat on Ran's back.

"A-Ah! Stop making me more nervous!" Ran's face turned slightly red, which made Tomoe chuckled. 

Finally, the huge doors of the church swung opened and Tsugumi appeared at the doorway. She slowly made her way towards the stage with a bright smile on her face. Himari was behind her, holding up her wedding gown. Ran was stunned. Tsugumi looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding gown, the off-shoulder dress just amplified her smile to be even brighter. Her cheeks were lightly dyed pink and there was light makeup on her face. She held her father's arm as they reached the front of the stage. Her father passed Tsugumi's hand to Ran and held both of them firmly. Then, he slowly lifted his hand from both of them and head to the seats.

"Tsugumi...you're...so p-pretty..." Ran stuttered, she was flustered by how beautiful Tsugumi is.

"Ran-chan...eheheh..." Tsugumi blushes as she looked down. 

"Will you, Ran Mitake, take Tsugumi Hazawa as your wife, and protect her, cherish her, and love her forever?" The priest turned to Ran and asked.

"I do." Ran said firmly as she gazes deeply into Tsugumi's brown eyes.

"Will you, Tsugumi Hazawa, take Ran Mitake as your wife, and support her, cherish her, and love her forever?" The priest asked Tsugumi.

"I will!!" Tsugumi said with much enthusiasm. Ran smiled at Tsugumi as they both stared at each other.

"You may exchange the rings now." The priest announced.

Himari walked down the aisle as she held a cushion that has 2 rings on it. Ran took the ring on the right and slid it on to Tsugumi's ring finger. Tsugumi did the same and slid the ring on to Ran's finger.

"Does anyone object to this marriage, please voice out now, or forever hold your peace." The priest announced to the crowd. After a pause, he continued, "I pronounced you both wives of each other. You may kiss each other now." The priest smiled.

Ran leaned in slowly as her lips touched Tsugumi's. The couple kissed deeply and tenderly while the rest of the people cheered and clapped, the loudest being the other three members of Afterglow. Ran slowly pulls away from the kiss as she touched her forehead with Tsugumi's, both of them giggling and blushing. After a while, Ran finally turns to the cheering crowd and raised Tsugumi's hand high up in the air, at which Tsugumi laughs softly.

* * *

"I would like to thank each and everyone for attending our wedding." Ran addresses the crowd. It was already evening as the family and friends of Ran and Tsugumi gathered at a banquet hall for the wedding night. "Today is an extremely joyous day for Tsugumi and me and I hope you all enjoy the food that we have prepared for you. Finally, I decided to give our good friends from Afterglow a chance for a wedding speech. Without their help today, I think this wedding would have been faced with much more difficulties." Ran gestured to Tomoe, Himari, and Moca who was sitting at the front table. Himari stood up excitedly, followed by Tomoe and Moca who was looking slightly stunned and surprised. Himari went on stage and took the mic from Ran, at which Ran went to the side and held Tsugumi's hand. 

"Hi everyone!! I just want to congratulate the two of my best friends on finally tying the knot. I am so so happy for them and I might just cry..." Himari started sniffling, at which Tomoe immediately took the mic from Himari.

"Ahahaha," Tomoe scratched her head, "I just want to say I hope they stay loving with each other forever and ever and I wish them all the best with my heart!" Tomoe grinned and gave a thumbs up. Then, she passed the mic to Moca. Moca took over the mic and thought for a while.

"Hmm...I just want to share a fun fact. Did you know it took Ran 3 months of attempting to propose and finally propose to Tsugumi because she was too embarrassed to do so~?" Moca laughed.

"Moca!" Ran immediately got flushed as Tsugumi chuckled beside her. Moca passed the mic to Tsugumi while giving Ran a smug look as the three of them left the stage.

"Ehto...I am just really happy to be here today and of course, get married to Ran-chan...I never imagined to date Ran-chan, let alone marry her since she was the one I always look up to and I always feel she is so cool. But today, I did it. I finally married the girl of my dreams and all I can say is, I love you a lot, Ran-chan..." Tsugumi turned to Ran and smile, which made Ran blush even harder. The rest of the crowd clapped loudly and Ran and Tsugumi embraced each other. 

That day was the best day of Ran and Tsugumi's life.


End file.
